


Just once

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Ran tries to call Tsugumi “Tsugu”.





	Just once

_Tsugu. Tsugumi-chan. Tsugu-chin. Tsugu-chan._

 

Ran runs these nicknames through her mind, eyebrows creasing slightly in thought.

 

_Tsugu._

 

She tests the nickname in her mind, all too aware of the growing warmth against her cheeks.

 

Hugging one of Tsugumi’s large cushion as she sits by the corner of the brunette's bed, Ran buries her face into the fluffy material, sinking into its softness.

 

It isn’t as if she’s bothered by the various nicknames people have for Tsugumi, and she definitely _isn’t_ bothered, not in the slightest bit, that she is the only one in Afterglow who calls Tsugumi by her name, and not “Tsugu.”  

 

_Tsugu._

 

She practices saying it in her mind again. It’s no big deal - she tries to convince herself, but the furious blush on her cheeks indicates otherwise.

 

It has always been _Tsugumi_ , just like how she calls everyone in Afterglow by their names without attaching any honorifics.

 

She does not think that calling (or not calling) Tsugumi by a nickname will affect the relationship they have now - but, it still irks her somewhat.

 

Ran knows irrationality when she comes across one, _knows_ that she is being unreasonable, because how one addresses another in a relationship does not always define their depth of feelings, nor does it prove anything. She is sure that Tsugumi does not even think of it much, and, if she was to allow herself some form of a warped sense of egoism, she is the only one (in Afterglow) who refers to Tsugumi by her name, and that, in itself is a form of intimacy.

 

Or so she tries to convince herself.  

 

She wonders what kind of expression Tsugumi would make if she starts calling Tsugumi by her nickname, wonders if she’ll see the usual warm fondness in her eyes, and wonders if Tsugumi would be taken by surprise, and if she would be the one who’s embarrassed for once.  

 

Just the thought of seeing Tsugumi embarrassed is enough for her heart to skip a beat, and she tries to resolve herself.

 

... _Ts_ _ugu_.

 

Ran lets her body fall sideways on Tsugumi’s bed, still blushing up a storm, her grip on the cushion tight as her thoughts linger on the brunette.

 

* * *

 

When Tsugumi returns to her room with some snacks and tea, she finds Ran lying on her side, hugging her pale blue macaron cushion. She seems deep in thought, eyebrows all scrunched up, and despite the fact that Ran seems bent on staring intently at the empty space on her bed, Tsugumi thinks that Ran is still adorable.

 

“Ran-chan?”

 

A surprised and light squeak escapes from Ran’s lips and she jolts up immediately. Tsugumi giggles as she sees the embarrassment that overtakes Ran as the latter’s cheeks redden.

 

“What’s wrong, Ran-chan?”

 

“T-Tsugu...mi. N-Nothing.” Ran tries to avert Tsugumi’s gaze as she rights herself up. Despite practising it in her mind, Ran still finds it hard to call the girl by her nickname. 

 

“Is that so…?” Tsugumi tilts her head slightly, and Ran swallows, her gaze never leaving Tsugumi. It’s hard to look away from the girl, whose eyes shone with such bright innocence.

 

“You know you can tell me anything that’s bothering you, Ran-chan.” Tsugumi’s voice is gentle and so _understanding_ that Ran finds her resolve weakening. Tsugumi is always so kind, so caring that often, Ran wishes she's able to reciprocate in kind, be someone who Tsugumi can rely on.

 

Tsugumi who has always been pushing and supporting Afterglow - _her_ from the side, with an unwavering inner strength that Ran has always admired, and how she gives her all in whatever she does - a precious and irreplaceable existence in Ran’s life.

 

And Ran, like a moth to a flame, had naturally been drawn towards Tsugumi.

 

The soft gaze and tender smile cause her words to be stuck in her throat and Ran swallows thickly, the last of her hesitation crumbling in face of the girl before her, who is looking so fondly at her and Ran feels her hold on the cushion slacken.

 

It had been surprisingly easy to admit to Tsugumi what she had been mulling over, and as she had expected, there is not an ounce of teasing in Tsugumi’s concerned yet understanding expression. Tsugumi looks as if she is deep in thought, although the quick quirk of her lips is very telling of the fact that she seems to have a plan in mind. 

 

“Tsugu-” Ran’s eyes widen considerably when there's a sudden soft pressure against her lips, easily cutting off her words.

 

Dazed, Ran can only stare dumbly at Tsugumi when the latter releases her hold on her, barely aware of the fact that Tsugumi’s so  _close_ to her, having found her way to the bed. The familiar light citrus scent from the residue of Tsugumi’s bath salts earlier on almost makes her dizzy.

 

It takes her a few seconds more to register what Tsugumi had done, or rather, how Tsugumi had interrupted her with a kiss before she could finish saying her name. Her face burns at the other girl's boldness. 

 

There is also a slight flush on Tsugumi’s face. 

 

“I like Ran-chan the way she is. The Ran-chan who’s always so passionate and serious, and the Ran-chan who’s also easily embarrassed but cares for her friends a lot.” Tsugumi’s firm voice shakes Ran out of her light daze, her throat dry. 

 

The way Tsugumi smiles at her, expression full of warmth and love is enough for Ran’s cheeks to glow a brighter shade of red and she cannot help the sudden burst of affection that wells within her. Ran finds herself leaning forward, dipping her head into the Tsugumi’s collarbone, her fingers that are grasping onto the girl’s shirt tighten into fists. She then buries her nose into Tsugumi’s shoulder, not wanting the other girl to see how red her face had become, or the way her heart had constricted in her chest, hands shaking slightly with emotion.

 

Tsugumi brings a hand towards Ran’s back comfortingly, the other resting by Ran’s waist.

 

“Besides…” There is a slight pause before Tsugumi continues, almost bashfully. “I like the way Ran-chan calls my name. It’s comforting, and there is a sense of _home_ \- a sense of how things are the same as always.”

 

_Because it’s you, Ran-chan._

 

The words are left unspoken; her hand reaches for Ran’s and she squeezes it gently. She thinks of Ran’s fiery presence on stage, thinks of the Ran who handles some things with a cool and calm demeanour, confident. It’s something that she has always liked and admired about Ran who’s at her best when she’s performing on stage with the rest of Afterglow. She thinks of how she also likes the Ran who was so shy when they first met, who still can be awkward at times, and despite her outward indifference, always caring deeply about her friends, always the first ones to notice when something is wrong.

 

“Ran-chan.”

 

The light and affectionate way Tsugumi calls her name causes Ran to finally look up and she inevitably meets the growing smile on Tsugumi’s face with a small one of her own.

 

It’s amazing how Tsugumi’s words easily affect her, and how they ease the knots at the pit of her stomach, allowing a newfound warmth to bloom in her chest.

 

_Maybe someday._ Ran thinks to herself. But for now, as Tsugumi had said, it’s the ‘same as always’. Just the fact that Tsugumi likes the way Ran calls her is enough for her. 

 

“Thank you… _Tsugumi._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am but i like tsuguran and i just wanted to write a short tsuguran fluff


End file.
